


Home is Where the Heart is

by lavenderwasteland



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Fluff, I wrote it at 2am, M/M, and also that he may or may not want to kiss Newt Scamander, credence Barebone learns what real kindness is, crewt is so cute though, this is literally trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderwasteland/pseuds/lavenderwasteland
Summary: Credence Barebone has never had a real home. Until now, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an absolutely pointless drabble about Credence learning what kindness really is. Sorry for any typos!

Credence Barebone had never had a home before. 

Not a real one, at least.

He'd lived in the New Salem church with his makeshift family, but that hadn't been home.

All it was to him now was flitting memories of creaky floorboards and stinging leather. It was swirling clouds of black smoke and voices in his head begging for forgiveness. 

It wasn't home.

It was never home. 

But here, in the company of Newt Scamander, he had never felt more like he belonged in his life. And what a wonderful feeling it was; _Belonging_.

The second Credence had appeared in his cabin on the ship back to London, the man had welcomed him, no questions asked.

It was odd to find someone so seemingly _kind_ , though Credence is beginning to wonder if he has an accurate depiction of what real kindness is. 

When he was with Graves, he thought he was being treated with kindness, but in the end he realized it was just greed. A few pretty words whispered into his ear and Credence was putty in his hands. That wasn't real kindness, but what Credence observes from Newt seems like it might be genuine.

He's learning that kindness doesn't need to come in the form of empty promises and gentle touches (though he receives plenty of the later after Newt learned that he quite enjoys being cuddled). Kindness is being re-defined for him in the form of soft, warm smiles and eyes filled with laughter. Kindness is steaming cups of tea and soft blankets that act as a shield when the world around him becomes too much. It's being treated as if he matters and taught new things about magic without an ulterior motive.

Sometimes Credence wonders if Newt's kindness is the reason that he gets this tight feeling in his chest whenever he thinks of him. But then his mind drifts to images of piercing eyes and a shock of red hair. Outstretched hands reaching steadily towards the lovely creatures residing in the suitcase, and bubbling laughter as the sunlight reflects off of the beautiful face in front of him. Late nights filled with soothing words and a comforting embrace as he tries to quiet his mind and drift off to sleep. 

As the memories of Newt Scamander flash in his mind, Credence realizes that it's not just kindness that makes him feel dizzy at the thought of pressing a gentle kiss to the mans lips. It's the facts that it's simply impossible not to fall in love with someone so absolutely beautiful. 

For the first time in his life, Credence Barebone has found a home, and it goes by the name of Newt Scamander. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series? Or write some actual full length Crewt fics?? Let me know what you guys think :P


End file.
